Bear Thief
|manga debut = "Sea Monkeys" |anime debut = "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi" |Race = Animal Type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 (Bear) |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Allegiance=Kuma Mercenary Clan |FamConnect= }} The is an anthropomorphic bear who lives somewhere around Mount Paozu. He attacks passersby for food or valuables. He likes to eat turtles. Appearance The Bear Thief is a giant brown furred bear that wears clothing and wields a broadsword. Personality The Bear Thief is shown to have an appetite, eagerly wanting to turn Turtle into soup and drooling at the sight of him. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga The Bear Thief encounters Goku and Bulma early in their adventure to collect the Dragon Balls as they are escorting Master Roshi's Turtle back to the ocean. The Bear Thief intends to have Goku give up the turtle for him to eat it, but Goku refuses. This leads to a confrontation between the two. Having not been able to even touch Goku, the Bear Thief is defeated with a punch between the eyes. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Sword Blast' – The Bear Thief slams his scimitar into the ground creating a small shockwave. He uses it in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Down Thrust' – A ground pound with his sword. Used in Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Howl' – Used in Revenge of King Piccolo to increase his defense. Equipment *'Azure Dragon Sword' - A large Chinese broadsword.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 *'Bombs' – The Bear Thief throws bombs at his opponent. Used in Revenge of King Piccolo. Video Game Appearances The Bear Thief appears in several Dragon Ball video games. He is boss in early titles such as Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its WonderSwan Color remake), and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, a whole group of Bear Thieves is introduced: the Kuma Mercenary Clan. The Bear Thief's first playable appearance is in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, where he first serves as the boss of the first level and can be unlocked as a playable character later in the game. He makes his first 3D appearance in Dragon Ball: Origins, as the boss of level 1-4 (he also appears as one of the collectible figures). Also, Dragon Ball: Origins has a few regular enemies modeled after the Bear Thief. Similarly, different types of enemies modeled after him appear in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans: Bandit, Snow Bandit, and Bandit King. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, the Bear Thief is the first boss in the game, fought just after Goku encounters Colonel Silver. He is also a boss in Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. He also makes an appearance as an enemy in Dragon Ball Online. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaharu Satō, Takahiko Sakaguma *English: **Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke, Bob Carter (Revenge of King Piccolo) **Ocean Group dubs: Ian James Corlett *Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Magaña Trivia *The mercenary leader who appears in "Tien's Atonement" looks almost identical to the Bear Thief. *The Bear Thief has been the base of several other anthropomorphic animal and bandits that appear in the various media in the Dragon Ball franchise. The most notable being a Tiger Thief character that appears in the episode "Terror and Plague" and "Goku's Traffic Safety". *The armor the Bear Thief wears resembles that worn by Chinese soldiers during the Ming and Qing Dynasties. Ox-King, the Tiger Thief, the nameless warrior from "Terror and Plague", Sky Dragon, and Lord Yao also wear a similar-looking uniform. Gallery See also *Bear Thief (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Oso Ladrón Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters Category:DB Characters Category:Gangsters